


Letters of Love

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very shy Castiel anonymously leaves sweet little notes for the unattainable Dean Winchester, assuming that he will never have a chance with his crush anyway. Until Castiel receives a note as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Castiel quietly chanted to himself. “I _shouldn’t_ be doing this. This is a terrible idea…”

Castiel threw a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure that the hallway was truly empty. When he concluded that the coast was clear, he took a deep breath before sliding the small folded piece of paper into locker number 134. He nearly tripped over his own two feet as he clumsily backed away before anyone would notice him.

As he hurried to the cafeteria to join his friends for lunch, he was already deeply regretting what he’d just done. The locker he’d left the note in was not just any locker, it was _Dean Winchester’s_ locker. Heartbreakingly-handsome Dean Winchester. Uncrowned-king-of-Lawrence-High Dean Winchester. Popular, would-never-hang-out-with-nerds-like-Castiel Dean Winchester.

Of all the idiotic things that Castiel had done in his life, this was the worst, no competition. The only factor making it less terrifying was the fact that Castiel had been smart enough to not sign his name.

It had been a simple note, just something to make Dean smile, because Castiel had a crush the size of Canada on the guy. Castiel hadn’t been sure what to write, but in the end he had decided on _‘Seeing you smile is the highlight of my day, I hope you have many reasons to smile today’_.

Okay, so it was a little sappy. Alright, _a lot_ sappy. But it was true, and love sometimes made people do and say crazy things. In Castiel’s case; it certainly did.

Castiel half-ran into the cafeteria, not even bothering to get lunch but instead aiming straight for the table in the corner where Charlie and Jo were sitting. His stomach had twisted into a million knots by now, and food was the last thing on his mind.

He flopped down onto the chair beside Jo, and Jo eyed him curiously.

“Whoa… Your face is redder than the sauce on my spaghetti! What have you been up to?” Jo asked as she looked up from her plate of pasta, her piercing eyes subjecting Castiel to a close inspection.

“I did it.” Castiel mumbled.

“Did what?” Charlie questioned.

She was sitting on the opposite side of the table, her eyes flickering from Jo to Castiel and back.

“What we were talking about yesterday… I left him a note.” Castiel said, the words making his stomach turn again.

“Oh my god! Finally!” Jo exclaimed. “You have been pining over the guy for a year! It was about time you made a move.”

“Wait, did you leave a name?” Charlie asked while she and Jo exchanged a gleeful look.

“Of course not!” Castiel said, hearing how his own voice suddenly sounded several octaves higher. “If he finds out, he’ll probably laugh at me… That is, if he even knows that I _exist_ in the first place, which I somehow highly doubt.”

Jo snorted. “Oh dear, this is going to take a while then.”

Castiel sighed, not bothering to argue with Jo, because she was annoyingly _right_.

Soon enough, the girls dropped the topic of Castiel’s non-existent love life, and were caught up in a conversation about some movie they both wanted to see this week. Castiel’s thoughts strayed, as did his eyes. He glanced at the large round table on the other side of the cafeteria, where Dean was sitting with some of his most popular friends. Meg, Victor, Ruby, Benny… The usual suspects.

Castiel was abruptly reminded of how true the message on the note had been when Dean laughed at something Benny said, flashing his friends a smile that knocked all of the air out of Castiel’s lungs. Even from this far away, Castiel could see the sparkle in Dean’s green eyes.

This was doomed… He never should’ve left that note.

~

Against his better judgment, Castiel kept leaving Dean notes in the days that followed. The notes were all simple, but sweet. Just a few words to wish Dean a good day, or to tell him how stunning he was. Leaving the notes was a good way for Castiel to express some of the feelings that he’d been hiding for so long, and even though Dean didn’t know the notes came from him, for Castiel it was almost a kind of therapy. Being able to tell Dean about his feelings, even if it was anonymously, was giving him some sort of relief.

Lunch on Friday was the same as usual. Jo and Charlie were complaining about their English homework, and Castiel was dreamily staring at Dean. The one perk of being an invisible nerd; you could stare at the popular kids all you wanted, they wouldn’t notice you anyway.

Which is why it completely took Castiel off guard when Dean all of the sudden looked up and glanced _right_ in Castiel’s direction. Castiel dropped his fork onto his lunch tray, shocked when Dean kept eye-contact with him.

 _Oh god. Oh no._ Did he know? No, that was impossible. Castiel knew he’d been discreet… Perhaps it was a coincidence. Castiel coughed when he almost choked on his food, and he was about to drop his gaze, but then Dean _smiled_ at him. A tiny but genuine smile that touched his perfect green eyes.

Castiel felt his face burning up, and he was too baffled to even smile back. He quickly averted his gaze, and Charlie gave him a strange look.

“You look like you just saw a ghost, Cas.” She stated, blunt as ever.

Castiel gave her a noncommittal shrug but didn’t utter a word. What on earth had just happened?

~

This day couldn’t possibly get any more bizarre, that much Castiel was sure of. After his little moment with Dean during lunch break, he’d barely been able to concentrate on any of his classes, and he was grateful when his last class finally ended.

He walked to the parking lot with Jo like they always did, and Castiel told her goodbye when they reached Jo’s car. When Castiel walked up to his own old Honda, he immediately noticed the crumbled piece of paper under one of the windshield wipers.

He frowned, picking it up and unfolding it with cautious hesitation. He practically had a heart attack when he read the words scribbled on the paper.

_‘You’re not so bad yourself, and your eyes are the bluest I’ve ever seen.’_

_Panic_. Full-blown panic. Someone had found out. Someone, _anyone_. Someone who was looking to taunt Castiel with this newfound information, because that was the only logical explanation here. Had Dean shown the messages to his friends? Had one of them gone all ‘private detective’ and found out that they were from Castiel? This was it. Castiel needed to leave this school, leave this country, and move to the other end of the earth. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could convince his dad that leaving Lawrence was an excellent plan right about now.

Castiel wanted to get into his car and get the hell out of here, but when he turned around he had to gasp for air, because he was standing _face to face_ with Dean Winchester who apparently had snuck up behind him.

To no avail, Castiel attempted to hide the piece of paper in his hand by crumbling it in his fist, while at the same time taking a few steps backwards until his back hit the side of the car. There was nowhere to go, and Dean was still way too close. Surprisingly, Dean didn’t look angry, or upset even. Actually, he looked as if he was thoroughly _enjoying_ this.

“Look… I’m- I’m sorry, Dean…” Castiel stuttered. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable… I didn’t mean to.”

Dean chuckled, a soft sound, ringing like a melody. He smiled the trademark smile that made Castiel weak inside; it was even worse now that he was _this_ close.

“I’m not mad.” He said calmly.

“You’re… not?” Castiel asked, still plastered against the side of his own car. “How did you… How did you _know_?”

“The janitor owed me a favor.” Dean admitted, smiling smugly. “There’s a security camera in the locker area, you know. I had the find out who was leaving me all these _love notes,_ so I asked crazy old Mr. Devereaux if I could take a peek.”

“Oh god…” Castiel whispered, hiding his face in both his hands, embarrassment washing over him in steady waves.

Castiel felt how two warm hands covered his, prying them away from his flustered face. Dean’s smile was still there when he slowly lowered their now joined hands so that Castiel had no other choice but to look at Dean.

Dean disapprovingly clicked his tongue. “I write that I like your eyes, and you go and hidethem from me. That’s not the way to get the guy, _Cas_ … You kinda want to use that info to your advantage.”

“You… you know my name, too?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, and Castiel felt like all of his nerve-endings were being set on fire when Dean’s thumbs lightly rubbed the back of both Castiel’ hands, which he was still holding.

“I did my research, Cas. I never do things halfway.”

Dean winked, and Castiel was sure that it had to be a flirtation. But _why_?

Castiel couldn’t stop himself from voicing that question out loud. “Why? Why are you even… Interested in me…” Castiel trailed off, cocking his head at their intertwined hands.

“Really, dude?” Dean asked, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes. “A cute guy leaves me notes every day telling me that I’m beautiful, and how my eyes have galaxies in them, and how my smile could bring world peace, and you honestly wonder why I’m _interested_?”

“But I’m…” Castiel paused, not sure how to finish, or what he wanted to say at all.

Because what was there to say? _I’m a nerd. I’m from a different planet. I’m not popular. Your league and my league are universes that do not touch._

“You…” Dean took over confidently. “Should make sure that you’re _free_ tonight. Tell me your address, and I’ll pick you up at seven?”

Castiel stared at Dean, slack jawed. Did Dean Winchester just ask him out on a _date_? Surely he had to be hallucinating.

“This is not one big joke, is it?” Castiel asked, unsurely scanning the parking lot to see if maybe he was being pranked, since this was all going a bit too smoothly.

Dean huffed, but there was humor in his tone when he responded to the accusation. “The only reason you’d think that is because you don’t know me that well _yet_ , so we have to change that.”

Castiel groaned, dropping his head, feeling ashamed about calling Dean out on a crime that he hadn’t even committed. “I’m sorry, Dean… again.”

Dean released his hands then, and Castiel’s head shot up again at the loss of contact. He didn’t get a chance to ask or say anything though, for Dean leaned closer to Cas so that he could briefly bring their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Dean’s lips were warm, and soft, and the kiss sent a tingle down Castiel’s spine.

“I’m not joking…” Dean murmured when he pulled away. “So… see you tonight?”

Castiel nodded shakily, pulling a pen out of his backpack and using the back of Dean’s little note to write his address on it. He handed it to Dean, who smiled crookedly. He studied the note, then took the pen from Castiel’s hand and wrote down a few words of his own.

He returned the note to Castiel, then took off without another word. Castiel had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming when he read Dean’s reply under his address…

_‘I already have it memorized. See you tonight, gorgeous.’_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
